


Love Drunk

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Party, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: the reader and Nathan are dating and the reader ends up getting drunk at which point Nathan takes her home and takes care of her. It was also requested that Nathan ends up cuddling with the reader and she ends up falling asleep on him; so fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Everyone, I’m back with another anonymous request for a Nathan Prescott X Reader story. Where the reader and Nathan are dating and the reader ends up getting drunk at which point Nathan takes her home and takes care of her. It was also requested that Nathan ends up cuddling with the reader and she ends up falling asleep on him; so fluff! I again can’t thank you guys enough for continuing to support me and send in your requests! Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange. As usual I hope that I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story.

Finals were the literal worst they were a week of mind-numbing torture right before a couple of days of uninterrupted vacation bliss. You had just finished your last final for the day and slammed your pencil down on your desk with a triumphant squeal; earning a few wayward glances that you readily ignored. There was a party tonight to help blow off the pent up steam that comes with several all-nighters and the tears produced by finals week. You were never a big party person but you really needed this chance to let go; so you were looking to forward to it. You made the short walk back to your dormitory feeling a little lighter as you went; the weather was lovely and brisk only adding to your steadily improving mood.   
You slammed the door of your room shut and landed face down on your bed with a huff as you briefly contemplated taking a nap. Before the desire to catch up on all the sleep you had missed could really convince you to give in your phone began to buzz. You groaned and aimlessly rifled through your bag without getting out of bed it took longer than it should have but you were feeling too lazy to actually move or care. Once you had your phone you flipped over and held the phone over your head so that you could see the screen without sitting up. You had several new messages mostly from your friends about the upcoming party you quickly typed out responses before coming to a text from Nathan.   
You and Nathan been dating for about a year now and you were genuinely happy that he seemed to be looking forward to the party tonight. You smiled and dropped your phone on your bed as you decided to take a quick shower before the party. When you got back from your shower you stood there and stared blankly at your closet and contemplated what you should wear. Just then you heard a knock at your door and you opened it quickly to find Juliet carrying a large handbag.   
When she saw you she gave an excited squeal, “Are you ready for the biggest party in the history of parties?” You chuckled at her enthusiasm causing her to eye you up and down, “Ugh, Y/N! You’re not even dressed yet? Seriously, the party is in like twenty minutes! Come on let’s see what you’ve got…”  
Juliet started shuffling through your clothes and humming to herself, you looked down at her bag, “What exactly did you bring with you? That handbag is massive…”  
Juliet smiled mischievously as she walked over and unzipped the bag, pulling a large bottle of clear liquid out, “This is for the party tonight. A gift from a friend…”  
You widened your eyes, “You’re bringing alcohol? Juliet you could get into serious trouble over that.”  
Juliet laughed to herself, “Y/N, this is hardly the worst thing that has ended up at a Blackwell party and you know it. Besides it’s not like there’s going to be any faculty at the party.” You shook your head as Juliet walked back over to your closet and pulled out a black, floral-print dress with a sweetheart neckline and handed it to you, “You should totally wear this one it’s super adorable. You’ll be the talk of the party and I bet Nathan won’t be able to keep his hands to himself…”  
You blushed wildly at her suggestion before disappearing behind your changing screen and slipping the dress on. You stepped out and smoothed the fabric down along your body, “So… what do you think?”  
Juliet clapped her hands together, “You look absolutely amazing! Now let’s get your hair and make-up fixed up.”   
After about thirty minutes your hair was beautifully curled and hanging down your back elegantly in waves. And your make-up was light but it accentuated your features perfectly. You and Juliet didn’t have to travel far to find the party because it was being held on the third floor and the roof of the dormitory building. Normally the guys would have been separated and forbidden from the girl’s dormitory but honestly the faculty didn’t care enough to actually enforce that rule.  
By the time you arrived at the party it seemed to have already been raging for a couple of hours not thirty minutes. You scanned the third floor for Nathan but you had no luck until you felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around your midsection. You couldn’t help but smile as a voice echoed in your ear, “Hey beautiful, you come here often?”  
You turned around in Nathan’s arms and lightly smacked his arm, “What has gotten into you?”  
He leaned down and gave you a light kiss and when he did you could smell the smoke clinging to his jacket. You fought to repress the frown that slowly moved to overtake your features, he told you that he would stop dealing but apparently that wasn’t happening. He buried his nose into your hair and sighed, “Come and hang out with me and the guys. We’re all just blowing off some steam after those brutal exams… come chill with us…”  
You tried to push him away gently without betraying the hurt in your voice, “Actually, I’m going to go find Juliet again. She brought drinks and after the week I’ve had I could really use one.”  
Nathan chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Fine… Come find me after you’ve had your drinks…” You smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips before disappearing into the throngs of people.  
You found Juliet talking to Trevor while taking a sip from a red plastic cup; you walked over and gently took the cup from her hands. She looked mildly amused as you knocked back the drink in a few swallows; you started sputtering as the liquid slipped down your throat leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She started patting your back, as you coughed, “Whoa there! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”  
You turned the plastic cup in your hands and looked up at her, “It’s a party and I’ve had one hell of a week so I’m trying to live a little.”  
Juliet nodded her head, “Okay I get it but let’s just take it easy, okay? Now let’s get you a refill but I want you to pace yourself okay?”  
She was absolutely right; this was all new for you and not something that you usually did; so you needed to be cautious. The two of you walked over to the large metal keg and filled your cups before knocking the liquid back. You did your best not to spit it up because it honestly tasted like absolute dirt but the warmth it left in your stomach was an almost pleasant sensation.  
As the night continued on, you had several more drinks and began mingling around the room you found yourself striking up conversations with each of your classmates; even Victoria. You were surprised to say that even she began to loosen up throughout the night and she was actually pretty cool; when she wasn’t going on and on about Mr. Jefferson.   
You began feeling a little lightheaded but you were still holding up and when one of your friends brought up the idea of Karaoke; in your current state it seemed like the greatest idea ever. You were halfway through a spirited cover of an Adele song when Nathan came into view. You couldn’t help but giggle and pass the microphone over to your friend Alyssa and proceeded to throw your arms around Nathan. He caught you easily and began stroking your back in a soothing manner as you continued to giggle, “Nathan! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you… Where have you been?”  
Nathan pulled back and looked at you, “I heard you singing and I came over to make sure you’re alright. God, Y/N, you’re really drunk right now…”  
Your head was now spinning and you began to hiccup and laugh; you had no idea why but everything he was saying was really funny, “I’m not drunk… you’re just really blurry right now! Seriously stop moving it’s making me dizzy.”  
Nathan just sighed, “Okay you have had enough come on let’s get you back to your room; you really need to sleep this off.” Nathan intertwined your fingers and pulled you along despite your protests; when the crowd of people started to disperse you suddenly felt really dizzy. You fell forward and Nathan caught you, swinging you up into his arms bridal style, “Easy now, I got you… you are really going to regret drinking that much in the morning.”  
You nuzzled into the side of his neck and gave a contented hum as Nathan carried you through the dormitory down to the second floor where your room was. When he reached the door you only looked up long enough to let him know that the door was unlocked. He was able to open the door without putting you down; soon he was carrying you over to your bed, laying you down before he moved to close the door once more. He gently pulled your shoes off before tossing them off into the corner and then began to rifle through your mini fridge; he came back over with a large bottle of water. He sat down on the edge of your bed and began to stroke your hair, “You need to drink this, Y/N. Otherwise you are going to be seriously dehydrated tomorrow and it is going to make your hangover even worse.”  
You pulled yourself up and took the bottle from his hands gingerly before taking a long drink from the cold bottle. Water had never tasted as good as it did in that moment and you greedily drank half of the bottle. Nathan took the bottle and set it down once you were done, “Thank you, Nathan. And thank you for getting me out of there I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
He gave you a small smile and got up off your bed, “Well I should let you get some rest… call me in the morning so I know that you’re okay.”  
You started to panic a little bit when he made a move to leave, you grabbed his hand and shyly stammered, “Will… will you say here tonight? I didn’t get to spend any time with you. Will you just stay with me until I fall asleep?”  
Nathan smiled at you before removing his jacket and shoes, tossing them off to the side; he motioned for you to move over which you happily did. He sprawled out beside you before pulling you into a hug. You sighed happily and laid your head on his chest; it was quiet for a moment before he spoke up, “Where were you tonight? It almost seemed like you couldn’t get away from me fast enough…”  
Your felt a pang of regret when you heard the insecurity in his voice but now wasn’t the time to lie; the effects of the alcohol you had tonight assured that. You ran your fingers along his chest before speaking, “Tonight when I hugged you I could smell the smoke on your jacket. Then I realized that you were dealing again and, I don’t know, I just needed a minute…”  
He stiffened considerably at your words, “Y/N, I’m sorry I…”  
You finished the sentence for him, “You said that you were going to stop dealing… you promised me, Nathan.”  
Nathan gently grabbed your chin and pulled you up to look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know I told you I was going to stop and I meant it. I want to be better for you I really do but sometimes it feels like people only pay attention when I have something they want.”  
You felt tears welling up in your eyes at his confession, “That’s not true, Nathan! You have so much to offer. More than these stupid drugs and everyone else will see that too. And if they don’t then I’ll just have to kick their asses.”  
Nathan laughed at that and hugged you closer, “Well you are pretty threatening when you’re angry…”  
You gave him a rueful smile, “Damn right I am! Now let’s get some sleep… I think I can feel a headache coming along.”  
Nathan placed a gentle kiss to the crown of your head before whispering, “I love you, Y/N.”  
You smiled and snuggled in closer feeling suddenly exhausted, before drifting off you whispered back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
